The Evil of Men
げろサタン!! りの ブウ |Rōmaji title =Nigero Satan!! Ikari no Majin Bū Shutsugen |Literal title =Run Away, Satan!! An Angry Majin Boo Emerges |Number = 254 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = The Creature of Wrath *Two Boos?! |Airdate = February 1, 1995 |English Airdate = October 14, 2002 |Previous = I Kill No More |Next = Buu Against Buu }} げろサタン!! りの ブウ |Nigero Satan!! Ikari no Majin Bū Shutsugen|lit. "Run Away, Satan!! An Angry Majin Boo Emerges "}} is the first episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred fifty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 1, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 14, 2002. Summary This episode starts off with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan looking up at Van Zant and Smitty. Van Zant fires a rocket towards Majin Buu, but Majin Buu is untouched and Mr. Satan is nowhere to be seen (apparently jumping out of the way). Suddenly Mr. Satan kicks Van Zant and his mate off the cliff, and discovers that Majin Buu's puppy is not dead. Majin Buu heals the dog, and the two celebrate. At the Lookout, Piccolo confronts Goten and Trunks on why they have been neglecting their training. Majin Buu rebuilds his house and shapes it like a dog, and the two have a relaxing bath, but Majin Buu almost drowns Mr. Satan not knowing he needs to breathe. After that, Mr. Satan ponders on things when he looks at the picture of him faking his triumph over Buu. After considering the fact that he made him good, he tears the picture in pieces, realizing he no longer needs it anymore. Mr. Satan then cooks dinner for Majin Buu, but Van Zant appears in the window. After some talking, Mr. Satan charges Van Zant, only to get shot by him. Majin Buu gets really angry and steam that Buu is unable to control begins to erupt from the holes in his head. He then tries to heal Mr. Satan. He succeeds but can not stop his anger. He then tells Mr. Satan to get far away from here and Mr. Satan flees with the puppy. In a giant puff of steam a new Majin Buu appears. He flies up to Van Zant, who tries to shoot this new Evil Buu, but it has no effect on him, and Van Zant is killed. Evil Buu approaches Good Buu, and begins arguing with him as Mr. Satan watches in horror. Major Events *Bee is ruthlessly injured by Van Zant, but is healed by Majin Buu. *Mr. Satan is mortally wounded by Van Zant, but is healed by Majin Buu. *The pure evil side of Majin Buu separates from the pure good side. Battles *Mr. Satan vs. Van Zant and Smitty Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Majin Buu's house *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Gun Bruce Faulconer tracks Differences from the manga *In the anime, Buu repairs the house with more clay. However, in the original manga, the house remains destroyed. *In the manga, Van Zant shoots Mr. Satan immediately after Majin Buu heals Bee. In the anime, there are many additional scenes inbetween with Buu creating a house, Mr. Satan having a bath with Buu and cooking a meal for Buu before Van Zant comes into their house through the window and shoots Mr. Satan. *In the anime, Old Kai watches women's aerobics on TV just as a Master Roshi did. This does not happen in the manga. *Piccolo shouting at Goten and Trunks for taking so long to return to The Lookout is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *There is a short clip of Majin Buu awaiting his food at one point where from afar he is holding a spoon, but when the camera closes in, it becomes a fork. *Dende appears as a young Namekian again while he is discussing matters of Buu and Mr. Satan with Piccolo. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 254 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 254 (BDZ) pt-br:A fúria de Majin Boo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 254 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z